


Anything For you

by TheNevemore



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Heechul is the best matchmaker ever, M/M, basically more useless cuteness, nerdy Daesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNevemore/pseuds/TheNevemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung has been in love with Seunghyun from a distance for as long as he can remember. But, no matter how hard he tries, Daesung can't seem to get his attention. In a moment of desperation, he gets help from the one man who claims he can solve any issue: Heechul. And boy does he come up with a doozy of a plan to win Seunghyun over. Daesung had no idea what he was getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For you

Kang Daesung had fallen for Choi Seunghyun almost the moment they had met. The smiling brunette had been working in the university tech lab when the senior acting major had come in – laptop in hand – frowning as though the world itself was about to end. Daesung had only just resisted sighing like a lovestruck fangirl at a concert when the handsome man leaned close over the counter and explained that his acting capstone paper was on the computer, and the “idiotic piece of junk” had apparently given up the ghost. Determined to help the man, Daesung had lept into action and set about resurrecting the computer. While he had worked (taking perhaps a little longer than he needed to, just so he could spend more time with Seunghyun), the silvery haired actor had settled in the chair beside him. They had talked about their favorite movies, productions on campus, and even the local music scene. It was like something out of a Nicholas Sparks novel: Two strangers meeting and clicking immediately.

The only problem was that Seunghyun, dashing as he was, was extremely popular. He got asked out on a nearly weekly basis; Seungri joked that Seunghyun never paid for his meals during the weekend. Daesung desperately wanted to get the actor’s attention, though, and so decided that he needed help. But, getting help from just any friend would simply not do. Seungri’s idea of helping would be going up to Seunghyun and loudly asking if he thought Daesung was hot. Definitely not a good idea. Youngbae was not exactly the most experienced dater, and so his suggestions were likely to be corny things he had picked up from dramas. Jiyong… Well, Jiyong was nearly as popular as Seunghyun. Somehow, Daesung thought that the sassy redhead had never actually had to as anyone out himself, and thus was not a great option.

Which was how Daesung found himself in front of Kim Heechul’s door.

He had made friends with the rather eccentric advertising major when he had come to the computer lab for assistance. (Daesung met a lot of people that way.) After spending six hours helping Heechul put together the presentation to end all presentations, the older man had declared Daesung to be worthy of his company. It had been a rather unconventional start to a friendship, but the quiet computer nerd enjoyed it anyway. There was something almost rebellious about being friends with Heechul, if only because he was so resistant to the restraints others put on him. Daesung imagined it was like being friends with James Dean, if the man had been dipped in glitter and had a thing for wearing dresses.

When Heechul opened the door, he gave Daesung a slow once over before letting a feline smirk curl his lips. “Hey gorgeous,” he purred. “You come to give mama some love?”

Daesung laughed easily at the man’s greeting. “Hi Heemchan. I like the new hair. It’s very posh.”

Heechul ran a hand through his shorter, auburn locks and blatantly preened. “Of course it’s posh. Unlike some of your friends, I have excellent taste in hair.” The man had never let Youngbae live down his kimbap hair; probably never would. But, Daesung didn’t mind. Thus far he had not managed to make it on the Campus Couture Crimes list that Heechul and his fellow diva Key kept throughout the school year. But, that was mainly because Daesung’s middle part was considered merely quaint rather than outright offensive.

“I won’t argue with you on that,” Daesung said good-naturedly. “But, I have come to you for help. If you’re willing.”

It was amazing just how quickly Heechul managed to drag him inside the apartment and push him onto the velvet couch. “Oh, Dae baby, I’d be more than happy to help you,” he cooed. “What is it you need? A makeover? Better hair? Love advice?” Heechul settled like a prince on a throne in his white leather chair and steepled his fingers. The once-over he was giving Daesung was nearly predatory: like he was imagining how he would change the man’s wardrobe and appearance if given the chance.

“Love advice, I guess.” As a blush broke out on Daesung’s face, Heechul’s eyes light up like fireworks during the New Year.

“Has my baby Dae fallen in love and needs help seducing some poor creature right out of their pants?” Heechul clutched his heart and pretended to wipe away a tear. “Key will not believe me when I tell him our little baby nerd is all grown up and seducing people.”

Daesung nearly choked on the air he was trying to breathe. “I don’t want to seduce anyone,” he squeaked. “I just…want to get their attention. So I can date them.” Call him old fashioned, but Daesung liked to date someone for a while before he thought of seducing them. It was like he wanted a relationship built on friendship rather than physicality – how odd.

Heechul sighed. “Well, catching someone’s attention and dating is technically a type of seduction, you know.” He rolled his eyes. “Alright, so who is the lucky man?”

The computer geek’s eyes went wide. “How did you know it was a guy?” Daesung had never officially come out to his friend, but some part of him was not all that surprised that Heechul knew.

“Darling, it’s me. I have a gaydar so sharp not even a precious little nerd like you could hide from me.” He buffed his perfectly manicured fingernails on the front of his shirt. “So, who is he?”

“Choi Seunghyun.”

Heechul sat up tall in his seat – looking for all the world like a bloodhound that had caught a scent. “Oh-ho-ho! Baby Dae has excellent taste!” His creepy smirk was back, and it made Daesung’s skin crawl a little. Maybe asking Heechul for help was a bad idea. “I must say, I approve. If I did not already have the single most glorious man on campus, I would be tempted by the Choom King myself. Are you friends with him?”

Daesung rubbed shyly at the back of his neck and avoided looking directly at Heechul. “Kind of? I helped him save his capstone a couple of weeks ago. And he keeps coming to the tech lab for help.” It was perhaps not the romantic interactions Heechul had been hoping for, but by Daesung’s standards it was a lot more than he usually managed.

“Mm, so you were his knight in nerdy armor. Cute.” He steepled his fingers once more. “And I would imagine you want to catch his attention – really catch it – rather than just spending one wanton night in his oh-so-sinful company?”

“Yes,” Daesung all but squeaked. “I mean, I want to date him. A lot. Because I really, really like him.”

Reaching over, Heechul pinched Daesung’s cheek. “You really are the cutest thing ever. He’d be so stupid to not want you. It just so happens, I think I have the most brilliant idea for how to get you your sexy mancreature.”

When Heechul finished his explanation, Daesung silently gaped at him. There was no way it would work. Heechul had clearly gone absolutely mad. That was the only explanation for his outrageous and outlandish plan. Daesung figured he might as well get Seungri to help him for all the good Heechul’s plan was likely to do. But, somehow, he found himself being carried along in a sparkling wave of enthusiasm; Heechul refused to take no for an answer.

On Friday nights, it was a widely known fact that Seunghyun would appear with some date or another at The Golden Lotus. Everyone knew of the restaurant because it was rather unique: rather than tables and chairs, it featured low tables with mounds of pillows around them – bohemian style. There was even a dance floor in the middle of the room and a section of the restaurant that was in an open courtyard lit by starlight and small lamps. As far as romantic locations went, it was considered the cream of the crop. Daesung had never been there: He had only heard stories about it from Jiyong, Heechul, and Key.

But, that Friday night, Daesung found himself dressed in an outfit that only the diva trio could have put together. He paused to examine his appearance in the mirror, and he had to admit they had found a way to show off his best assets. The black slacks hugged his legs – showing off his surprisingly toned thighs – while the charcoal dress shirt popped under the fitted black vest; Daesung actually looked like he belonged on a hot date. Jiyong laughed when he saw Daesung twisting to examine his backside in the mirror. “See, told you to trust us!” the blond proclaimed.

Daesung wrinkled his nose at the fashion design major. “I know, I know. I’m just not used to being…” He gestured wordlessly at his reflection.

“Hot?” Jiyong supplied. “Well, here. Let me add the last touch.” Going his closet, he pulled out a large black box. “This should do it.”

Confused, Daesung opened the box and gasped at the absolutely gorgeous jacket inside. “You’re letting me borrow this?” He pulled out the supple red leather jacket and held it up for inspection. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear this.”

“Of course you haven’t seen me wear it,” Jiyong huffed. “It’s a present. A good luck present. Every man should have an absolutely sexy leather jacket in his wardrobe.”

Knowing better than to refuse, Daesung settled for folding Jiyong into a tight hug. “Thank you, Ji. It’s amazing. If any of your luck has rubbed off on me, tonight should go perfectly.”

Jiyong scoffed. “Daesung, if you don’t come back having completely won over that stupid Choi, I will personally go and kick him in the fork. While wearing my steel-toed boots. Because, honestly, he would have to be a moron to not want you, and he definitely wouldn’t deserve to walk like a normal human being if he rejected you.”

“That’s a bit…violent, Ji. How about you just buy me ice cream and watch period dramas with me instead?”

The blond sighed. “Fine. But you better get going or else you’ll be late!”

Daesung slid the jacket on before pocketing his keys, phone, and wallet. “Bye, Ji. I’ll be sure to report when I get home.” He then slipped out the door and started across campus to begin Heechul’s insane plan.

When Key opened their apartment door, he smirked. "Skies, Kang, I didn't know you had it in you! I'd totally do you, if Jinki wouldn't disembowel me for it."

Daesung blinked. “Uh, thank you?” He honestly doubted Key’s boyfriend would ever get that violent – he was a rather peace loving elementary education major – but Daesung was not in the mood to argue. “Is Heechul about ready to –“ His jaw practically hit the floor his mouth fell so far open.

“Yes, I’m ready,” Heechul said, his voice softer than normal. He gently pushed Key out of the way and stepped into the hall. “Are you ready, Daesung?”

The brunette was tempted to shake his head a very firm “no.” There was nothing in the world that had prepared him for the sight that was before him – not even knowing it was coming. Heechul had transformed. His eyes were ringed in thick, dark eyelashes and just the right amount of eyeliner – it gave him the strange ability to look utterly doe-like and smoldering at the same time. And his lips. Oh skies, his lips were brushed in a pale pink gloss that gave them that just-kissed look so many guys found themselves panting over. If that were not bad enough, the man’s outfit for the night was a heart-stopper: A lacey red dress that ended at about mid-thigh, allowing Heechul’s legs to be on full displace. Daesung nearly choked. “W-wow,” he stuttered.

Heechul smirked. “I’m glad you aren’t blind, Dae baby. Come on, let’s go.” Flipping his hair extensions over his shoulder, Heechul sauntered down the hallway like it was a catwalk. Daesung could only stare in confusion before trailing after the upperclassman. 

By some miracle, they managed to arrive at The Golden Lotus before Seunghyun and his latest date. Daesung, being the nerd that he was, had taken care to research what time the man arrived and even what table he sat at. Heechul was amused that the brunette would go to such lengths, but it also made good sense. After all, how could Seunghyun admire the diva trio’s hard work if Daesung were not put on display before him? Heechul giggled to himself. Everything was going to go so amazingly, he just knew it.

Daesung and his “date” had just finished placing their orders when Seunghyun entered. The silvery haired man was walking beside an equally mesmerizing brunette who somehow managed to be Seunghyun’s opposite and equal. While Seunghyun was all lean muscle and predatory grace, the man at his side was powerfully built and charisma; it was like a panther and a wolf had decided to dine together. Daesung gulped. There was no way he was competition for someone that ridiculously good looking. He was so busy staring at the men entering the restaurant that he completely missed the smirk turning Heechul’s lips.

Heechul had a little secret.

Sitting down at his usual table, Seunghyun could not help but sigh. He was hopeless. An absolute lost cause. His “date” for the evening, Taecyeon, chuckled at his obvious ennui. “Seunghyun, if you’re not careful your face will get suck like that,” he teased. “Then you’d have no chance of being the next Kim Soo Hyun.”

Seunghyun snorted. “It’s not my face but your own you should worry about, Taecyeon,” he drawled.

His attempted jibe only served to make Taecyeon laugh – the sound ringing easily through the restaurant and drawing the gaze of several people nearby. “Sure, Seunghyun. Sure. You keep telling yourself that.”

Glancing around the room, Seunghyun suddenly fell very still. His lips drew into a tight line, and his eyes narrowed into what Taecyeon lovingly called his “murder stare.” Kang Daesung – a boy who seemed to be perpetually dressed in sweater vests and jeans – was dressed to kill and lounging on the pillows at a nearby table as though he owned The Golden Lotus. A vein in Seunghyun’s jaw began to twitch. Daesung had company. Following the man’s rather intense glare, Taecyeon noticed just who Seunghyun was staring at. “Ooooh, if it isn’t your favorite nerd! Dang, he looks fine tonight.” The man shook his head. “Seems he was holding out on you, eh Seunghyun?” The cold glare Seunghyun shot him was enough to make even Taecyeon balk. He laughed nervously. “Um, so … who is that he’s with? I don’t recognize her.”

“Neither do I,” Seunghyun ground out. And oh, it bothered him to no end that he did not recognize the strangely beautiful woman across from Daesung. It was only too easy for him to imagine that she was from another college or even Daesung’s childhood sweetheart. The pair did seem rather comfortable together, after all, judging by the way Daesung giggled at the redhead’s jokes and kept running his hand through his sinfully soft brown hair. (Once, just once, Seunghyun had found an excuse to touch Daesung’s hair, and it had been the best ten seconds of his life. It was so perfectly soft.) The sight of the pair laughing as their waiter set their food down in front of them. Seunghyun’s jaw twitched again.

When the same waiter that had served Daesung came over to their table, Taecyeon took the opportunity to pursue the view. Impish brown eyes, fluffy sienna hair, and a killer smile; the hot waiter was so his style. Smiling, Taecyeon leaned towards the man and winked. “Hey, gorgeous.”

The waiter’s eyebrows arched at that. “I’d prefer Wooyoung, actually.”

“Wooyoung it is,” the brunette declared – his grin managing to grow. “I’m Taecyeon. And this storm cloud of angst is my friend Seunghyun.”

Eyebrows still raised, Wooyoung looked between the pair (though he felt a chill run down his spine at the look on Seunghyun’s face). “Nice to meet you?”

“Oh, I think it’s more than nice,” Taecyeon said, nearly chuckling with glee. “But, see, I was wondering if you might be able to help us out. See, my friend Seunghyun here is about to go crazy over that little bit over there.” Helpful as ever, Taecyeon pointed to Daesung. “I was wondering if you could do some recon for us. We’d make it worth your while.” And just to seal the deal, he wiggled his eyebrows.

Wooyoung was not impressed. “I’m sorry, sir, but they’re on a date. It’s not my place to pry into their personal affairs, even if your friend is about to go crazy.”

Seunghyun looked like he was about to put his hands up in frustration; he was not sure who he wanted to strangle more: Taecyeon or the waiter. “What if I gave you twenty bucks?”

That got the waiter’s attention. “I’m listening.”

“And I’d give you my number,” Taecyeon added brightly. Seunghyun and Wooyoung both shot him somewhat poisonous looks. “… Or you could have it anyway. Free of charge?”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes. “Maybe,” he said after a moment, “it happens to be a first date for them. And maybe they seem more like friends than actually interested in each other. But I have no idea. I’m just a waiter.” He pulled out a small notepad. “Now, I trust you two will want our special for the evening, an appetizer, and drinks?” Seunghyun gulped.

Daesung and Heechul were actually having a remarkably good time – far better than the quiet nerd have ever expected. Sure, it was unnerving to see your friend looking incredibly smoking as a girl, but as time went on he actually became used to it. They were in the middle of sneaking bites off each other’s plates when a sudden shadow stretched over their table, causing them both to look up. Immediately, Daesung’s face broke out into a blush so vivid it nearly made his face glow. “Seunghyun,” he stuttered. “Hi.”

The mercurial man gazed down at Daesung before flicking his gaze towards the brunette’s date. He blinked slowly – as though surprised – before looking back at Daesung. One of his long, fine hands was held out to the brunette. “Dance with me.”

Bewildered and befuddled, Daesung stared uncomprehendingly at Seunghyun’s hand. “W-what?”

“Dance with me.” Seunghyun hesitated. “Please?”

“Go on, Dae,” Heechul cooed. “Dance with him!”

Somehow, Daesung managed to take Seunghyun’s hand and stumble to his feet without making a complete fool of himself. He even made it all the way to the dancefloor before realizing what had happened: Choi Seunghyun, a god among men, had interrupted his date in order to ask him out. Daesung nearly swooned on the spot. He had to be having some sort of fever dream; there was no way this was reality. And then he felt Seunghyun’s hand on the small of his back, drawing his body close.  _Nope,_ he thought.  _It’s real. It’s really real._ Gulping, he looked up at Seunghyun and flashed the silvery haired man a smile. “Um, thank you for asking me to dance.”

The actor nodded. “You, uh, didn’t mind?”

“Mind what?” Daesung blinked innocently up at Seunghyun even as his free hand came to settle on the man’s shoulder.

“Me interrupting your date.”

“Oh, that. No, I didn’t mind.” He ducked his head a little. “Actually, I was…glad you did.”

It was Seunghyun’s turn to gape like a fool. “You were?”

Daesung nodded shyly. “Yeah. I – I had hoped I’d catch your eye tonight.”

Seunghyun nearly tripped over his own feet, and he drew them to a halt in order to regain his balance. “You did? I mean,” he cleared his throat, “you wanted me to interrupt your date?” At Daesung’s nod, his eyes went wide. “Wow.”

“Is… that alright?” Daesung gazed up at Seunghyun, praying the man would not mind the slightly creepy situation. He was absolutely not expecting the actor’s answer: Seunghyun leaned down and brought their lips together in a very light contact. “Wow.”

Seunghyun chuckled. “Wow is right,” he breathed. “Do you think your date would mind if I stole you?”

“What about your dinner?” Daesung was blushing again, but he could not stop smiling regardless. This situation was even better than when he had sold his  _World of Warcraft_ accounts for a couple hundred dollars in order to fund a new gaming system.

Seunghyun glanced over at Taecyeon, who was yet again trying to flirt with Wooyoung. “Oh, I don’t think Taec will mind if I abandon him,” he mused. “We just came out to scope hot guys anyway. It’s our traditional bro-date.”

That made Daesung snort with laughter. “You are a bit ridiculous, you know that?” He leaned up to place a light kiss on Seunghyun’s lips. “I like it.”

Heechul watched the newly minted couple with a smirk on his lips. He loved it when his plans worked out. Then again, when didn’t they work out? When Kim Heechul decided something was going to happen, the universe played Twister until it made it so – because he was that fabulous. He was distracted from his preening by the sudden feeling of a warm hand on his shoulder. Tipping his head back, Heechul beamed up at the most beautiful Chinese man on the face of the planet: Hangeng. “You’re looking rather beautiful tonight,” the man said with a grin. “Mind if I join you?”

“Of course I’d mind,” Heechul pretended to huff. “You told me you were going to be in Shanghai until next month.” His lips pulled into a pretty pout.

Settling on the pillows beside the man, Hangeng shrugged. “I missed you. And I had no schedules for filming this weekend. Thought I would come see you.”

Heechul wiggled closer to Hangeng and tucked his head in against the crook of the man’s neck. “I wish I’d known you were coming.”

Hangeng laughed. “But then it wouldn’t be a surprise!” He kissed the top of Heechul’s artificially lengthened hair. “Though, I am curious as to what it is you’ve been up to. All Key would tell me was that you were here helping a friend.”

“Mm. You see those two?” Heechul pointed to where Seunghyun and Daesung had resumed dancing. “The cute shorter one asked me to help him win that tall oaf. I told him the best way to get his attention would be to make him jealous – even though everybody knows that only works if they’re interested in you to begin with. But he thought it might make Seunghyun interested in him.” Heechul rolled his eyes. Daesung was a precious, innocent unicorn. “What he didn’t know was that Seunghyun had asked for my help getting Daesung’s attention. Bless him. He can deliver Hamlet’s famous monologue like it’s nothing, but he can’t manage to ask the boy he likes on a date.”

“So you basically get to take credit for their relationship for the rest of time?” Hangeng laughed. “You must be a miracle worker, Heemchan.”

Heechul chuckled and tangled his fingers with Hangeng’s. “Every breath I take is a miracle. Don’t you now that by now, Hang-ah?”

Hangeng buried his nose in Heechul’s hair and smiled to himself. “Believe me, Heechul. I know it.”


End file.
